Breaking Point
by Timothy D
Summary: Ryou has had enough of being pushed around by the spirit of the Millennium Ring and decides to get rid of the source of his problems once and for all. But can he really go through it? A bit of Tendershipping if you squint.


Breaking Point

Synopsis: Ryou has had enough of being pushed around by The Spirit of the Millennium Ring and he decides to get rid of the source of his problems. But can he really go through with it? Can he really dispose of the cursed artifact once and for all?

Every human has their limit. They can only take so much; can only be pushed so far. But how far is too far? How much is too much. There is a line, and beyond that line is a cliff. Do you know what happens when you push that person past that line; off that cliff? That person breaks. Would you like to piece them back together?

Ryou Bakura had been pushed past that point. His life was already miserable after the death of his mother ad beloved sister. Things got even worse when his father gave him a mysterious ancient Egyptian artifact he had found during an archaeological expedition and everything changed. It was like living in a never ending nightmare.

The spirit residing in the Ring used Ryou for his own purposes. Because of the spirit, Ryou killed innocent people. He hurt people close to him. Caused unprecedented chaos and stole souls. All because of a 3000 year old grudge.

Not only that, but the spirit stole his name and identity. No one was ever sure if it was Ryou Bakura: King of Thieves and servant of Darkness, or if it was the real deal. Even if it was the real Bakura, people would presume he was putting on a facade. The only people who trusted him were Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and his girlfriend Serenity and even they at times were cautious around him. Ryou felt that even his soul had been stolen by Bakura.

Ryou questioned if he was any better than Bakura. Despite all the mayhem his yami, Ryou kept the cursed Millennium Ring. But that was about to change. Bakura had gone too far and now Ryou was finally going to get rid of his problems once and for all. Tears watered in Ryou's eyes as he thought about all the horrible things Bakura had done using his body, about the events leading to this moment. He grasped the ring tightly in his hand and he walked towards the end of the pier. He still wondered whether he could actually go through with it. The Ring had been a gift from his father, who he rarely saw anymore so it still was valuable to him.

_"What do you think you're doing Yadonushi?" Bakura asked. "Put the Millennium Ring down this instant!"_

"I'd be happy to" Ryou replied, prepared to throw the Ring into the sea.

_"Think about what you're doing," Bakura said, trying to persuade Ryou to rethink what he was about to do. "You're making a huge mistake"_

"The only mistake I made was not getting rid of you sooner" Ryou replied.

_"Oh, please; you need me!" Bakura shot back._

"The last thing I need is a psychopathic tomb robber who takes over my body against my will and then leaves me when I'm of no use to him!" Ryou barked.

_"Without me, you probably would've committed suicide a long time ago!" Bakura accused his host._

"The only times I've ever thought of killing myself is after you came into my life" Ryou replied. "You took everything away from me"

_"Oh, and what exactly did I take from you?" Bakura asked. "Enlighten me"_

"My friends, my sanity, my name-" Ryou started before the spirit interrupted him.

_"Don't flatter yourself, I had that name millennia before it was bestowed into you" Bakura replied. "And if it wasn't for me, you'd be all alone"_

"I am almost completely alone because of you! Because you would seal my friends' souls in figurines!" Ryou replied. "You made me become hated and feared"

_"What is it you mortals say? 'It's better to be feared than to be loved'" Bakura responded. "And don't delude yourself. You were alone long before I came into your life. Your mother and sister died and your father abandoned you after you became old enough to care for yourself. As for your 'friends', you may have socialized with them but deep down you still didn't fit in!"_

"Don't act like I should be gracious to you" Ryou said. "You don't care for anybody but yourself"

_"Have you forgotten me taking the brunt of Osiris' attack in your place?" Bakura reminded him._

"After stabbing me in the arm and putting me in a dangerous situation in the first place" Ryou yelled. "Oh and let's not forget how you dueled Marik in a shadow game, using my body and ultimately got us both temporarily killed!"

Bakura fell silent for the first time in the argument. He truly had nothing in response so he changed the subject.

_"As much harm as my actions may have caused, do not forget that some of them ultimately benefitted you" Bakura said._

"Such as?" Ryou asked.

_"My little game of Monster World with the Pharaoh. If it wasn't for that game, you wouldn't have become friends with Yugi and his posse" Bakura pointed out. "And do I have to remind you who found you under the rubble after Battle City following that failed duel with Marik; your precious girlfriend Serenity."_

This time Ryou was the one left speechless.

_"Face it, yadonushi" Bakura continued. "I may have hurt people and even hurt you on a few occasions but they ultimately helped you in the end"_

"But you didn't do any of those things to help me. You did those things to help yourself in your quest for revenge" Ryou replied, holding the ring over the side of the barrier.

_"If you get rid of me, the Pharaoh will never be able to uncover his forgotten memories" Bakura said, catching Ryou's attention. "Besides, no matter how much you deny it, I'm the only one you have in your miserable life. I'm the only one who can understand how lonely you feel" Bakura said._

"How could you possibly understand how I feel?" Ryou asked.

_"Because just like you I lost my friends and family" Bakura told him. "I had to live my life alone just like you"_

"But that's where the similarities end" Ryou said. "You took a different route. I kept my sanity and tried to live a normal life. You killed and stole, inflicting as much suffering as possible"

_"Think before you do this. You're my chosen vessel, my reincarnation. I need you" Bakura said._

"But I don't need you" Ryou said as he dropped the Millennium Ring into the water.

Ryou watched as the cursed necklace sank beneath the waves. He thought he would be happy to be rid of it, but he wasn't. Bakura's words lingered in his head and after a few moments, Ryou jumped in after it. Diving underwater, Ryou searched desperately, praying that he hadn't lost the ring forever. Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw noticed glowing and turned his eyes. Ryou had to be quick as he was starting to feel lightheaded and would surely drown if he didn't hurry. Without wasting any time, Ryou grabbed the Ring and put it around his neck before passing out. Bakura quickly took over and swam back to the surface before swimming to shore and handed control back over to his host.

_"I knew you couldn't get rid of me" Bakura said._

"The only reason I jumped back in for you was because I promised to help Yugi obtain all of the Millennium Items so he could recover the Pharaoh's memories" Ryou said.

_"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say" Bakura replied, seeing through Ryou's lie._

Ryou cursed himself for being a fool. No matter what Bakura put him through, he just couldn't get rid of the Millennium Ring.

**Hello there, I hope you enjoyed this story. I will see (hopefully) see all of you in 2015.**


End file.
